worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7
の |rname = Futari no Josei |etitle = The Two Women |volume = 2 |chapter = 7 |pages = 20 |rdate = August 7, 2016 |previous = Chapter 6 |next = Chapter 8 }} Chapter 7 is titled "Two Women". Cover Page Akane Ryuzoji, Mira Suou, and Sui are on a bed in lingerie. Summary In UW Japan Branch, the directors are not fond of Reito Mizuhara's decision to create a vaccine for the MK Virus rather than mating. One of the directors decides to watch and assess the situation. She even mentions No. 1 is happily doing job at mating. It is revealed that it is time to move onto the next project. However, if it happens, the men could no longer be part of the Japanese Branch, but Minister of Public Welfare says it is impossible. The minister of state then tells them to defrost No. 3 depending on the preparations being made. The next day in the Mating Facility, Reito realizes it is difficult to crystallize the MK Virus, so they are unable to analyze the structure of it, and even wonders if this is the reason Elisa Tachibana decided to research and develop a vaccine as oppose to an anti-viral medicine. However, Reito decides to take a break due to having little information. In the restroom, Reito is in the stall when Akane Ryuzoji appears, scaring Reito. He wonders why she is in there, so she responds saying it is her job to get a better understanding of his condition and Sui's as she got on top of him. Akane then grabs Reito's hand only to force him to grab her breast and tells him he can have his way with her body but Reito jerks away before running out the restroom. Outside, Reito is walking when he finds Mira Suou sitting on a bench while eating. After finishing her snack, Mira asks Reito if he has been researching the MK Virus, but Reito found a crumb on her face as funny, embarrassing her. Mira then tells Reito if there is anything he needs to research to inform her before eating the crumb. As the two are walking through the courtyard, Reito tells Mira she looks like his childhood friend but says Mira is composed and Elisa looks more childish in some ways. Changing the subject, Mira tells Reito she is getting the people to search for Elisa's whereabouts. Reito thanks her but says his plan to make a cure is his top priority. Mira then apologizes to Reito for what happened at the research institute, but Reito tells her not to worry about it because his injury healed quickly. He then says Sui is strong and Mira mentions she is receiving specialized training but is interrupted by Reito and he asks if she is against being his secretary. She wonders what he means so he says because he makes a lot of excuses, does not mate, and is doing his own research. He then suggests to work together because he realizes what is going on, and Mira thinks he is kind. Reito then asks how long she has been working there and she responds saying two years but claims she can not tell him any more information. Reito thinks it is rude for asking but Mira says it is not. Sometime later, Mira takes a shower. After finishing, she ventures into the restroom to wipe the mirror, only to see a picture of Elisa before walking out. Characters in Order of Appearance *Reito Mizuhara *Mira Suou *Kihara *Minister of Technology *Minister of Public Welfare *Minister of General Affairs *Attorney General *Kyoji Hino *Sui Yamada *Akane Ryuzoji Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2